Total Drama Revolution!
by irkengirl
Summary: An OC fic. Review OCs, no PMs that's 2 confusing! Apps closed.
1. Application!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Siblings(if any):**

**Pets(if any):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair:**

**Everyday Wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Accessories:**

**Skills:**

**Difficulties:**

**Obsessions:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good or Bad:**

**Relationship(if yes, what kind of person):**

**Is most like which canon character:**

**Superfan of which canon:**

**Reaction if they won:**

**Reaction if they were in last:**

**Reaction if they were eliminated right after the last place player:**

**Reaction if they were eliminated anywhere in between second and right before last:**

**Reaction if they were second:**

**Extras:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Example:**

**Name: Marilynn; Drake**

**Age: 16(Marilynn); 17(Drake)**

**Gender: Female(Marilynn); Male(Drake)**

**Stereotype: Creepy Goth Chick(Marilynn); Dark Criminal(Drake)**

**Siblings(if any): None(Marilynn and Drake)**

**Pets(if any): A black cat named Shadow(Marilynn); None(Drake)**

**Eye color: Brown(Marilynn and Drake)**

**Hair: long, straight, purple hair(Marilynn); like Mike's, but black and shorter(Drake)**

**Everyday Wear: long black shirt that goes halfway down the upper leg; blue jeans; black boots that go over the jeans and up to the knees(Marilynn); black shirt; jeans; black sneakers(Drake)**

**Swimwear: sparkly black one piece(Marilynn); same as everyday wear(Drake)**

**Sleepwear: black sparkly nightgown; black sweatpants; black socks(Marilynn); same as everyday wear(Drake)**

**Accessories: diamond skull necklace(Marilynn)**

**Skills: making potions; bonding with the mutated(Marilynn); murdering people; scaring the timid; making enemies(Drake)**

**Difficulties: Getting people to see the good in the mutated(Marilynn); being nice to people he isn't friends with; preventing himself from violently murdering things that annoy him, even if it's just a Nick Jr show on the tv(Drake)**

**Obsessions: (mild) making potions, bonding with Zeke(Marilynn)**

**Fears: condors(Marilynn); None(Drake)**

**Likes: same as skills(Marilynn); murdering his enemies(if they aren't his friends, they're his enemies); seeing people in pain and/or fear(Drake)**

**Dislikes: condors; those who hurt the mutated just because they're different; racism; sexism; any other unfair treatment(Marilynn); happy-all the-time people; so-happy-it's-creepy people; annoying things; Mal; idiots; soft or timid people(Drake)**

**Good or Bad: Good, but seen as neutral(Marilynn); bad(Drake)**

**Relationship(if yes, what kind of person): No(Marilynn and Drake)**

**Is most like which canon character: Gwen(Marilynn); Mal(Drake)**

**Superfan of which canon: None(Marilynn and Drake)**

**Reaction if they won: would congratulate the second place player(Marilynn); be happy, but not show much emotion(Drake)**

**Reaction if they were in last: upset, but a good sport(Marilynn); angry(Drake)**

**Reaction if they were eliminated right after the last place player: same as if they were in last(Marilynn and Drake)**

**Reaction if they were eliminated anywhere in between second and right before last: would not be too upset; would say goodbye to everyone on her team before her departure(Marilynn); careless(Drake)**

**Reaction if they were second: would congratulate first place player(Marilynn); would be angry, but not show it(Drake)**

**Extras: her mother was taken away by a condor and her dad died in war; has a strange connection with the mutated; can understand what her cat is saying; is immune to mancandyness(Marilynn); was born a criminal; he killed 30 people on the day he was born(Drake)**

**Audition Tape: Marilynn was in an apartment that was only lit with a lamp. Right behind her was a cauldron. A black cat was standing on the edge of the cauldron. "Hi," she calmly said. "I just want to be on the show because it'll help me to get to know some people. I also think that it'll be something fun to do. Also, I just feel that Zeke-" Marilynn stopped herself from completing that sentence. "Uh… Never mind." Her cat mewed. Yes, Shadow, I'm also going to help Zeke," she whispered, "but I won't get on if he knows that!" She noticed the camera was still rolling. "Uh… Hope I get on!" (Marilynn)**

**It showed a dark, abandoned alley with Drake coming out from his hiding place. "I'm Drake. I'm an escaped prisoner. And if you send me to jail, I will-"**

**There he is! Get him!" a cop shouted as Drake was cornered by two police cars and a police helicopter.**

**"Aw, &#%$!" Drake mumbled. "This is something you might not want to see," he said, jabbing the camera lens. The tape then went to the "We are experiencing technical difficulties" screen. Shouting and screams of pain were heard in the background along with the occasional censor beep. Then the screen went to static.(Drake)**

**Send ur OCs!**


	2. Progress, Progress, Progress

Okay, so here's who we have so far:

Allie, the Mad Scientist

Carrie, the Bubbly Musician

Rhonda, the Media Geek

Kyo, the Goth with Trust Issues

Astrid, the Mischievous Prankster

Crystal, the Crazy Girl

So, I only need 1 new girl. I need 5 more boys, so keep sending!


	3. Until We Meet Again

**We're finally ready to begin! We have:**

**Allie, the Mad Scientist**

**Carrie, the Bubbly Musician**

**Rhonda, the Media Geek**

**Kyo, the Goth with Trust Issues**

**Astrid, the Mischievous Prankster**

**Crystal, the Crazy Girl**

**Jack, the Depressing Psycho**

**Todd, the Masochist**

**Daniel, the Artistic Foodie**

**Sarah, the Artistic Fashion Designer**

**Leon, the Tough Guy with a Kind Heart**

**Chase, the Nerdy Worrier**

**Here are the Canon characters:**

**Noah, the Schemer**

**Mike, the Multiple Personality Disorder**

**Trent, the Cool Guy**

**Justin, the Eye Candy**

**Alejandro, the Arch Villain**

**Duncan, the Delinquent**

**Izzy, the Psycho Hose Beast**

**Gwen, the Loner**

**Dawn, the Moonchild**

**Lindsay, the Dumb Princess**

**Bridgette, the Surfer Girl**

**"Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran**

**Old OCs and my OCs:**

**Drake, the Criminal Delinquent**

**Richard, the Hot Bookworm**

**Marilynn, the Creepy Goth Chick**

**Meggie, the Writer**

**Sarah, the New Sierra**

**Rina(new!), the New Izzy**

**Jax, the Fighter**

**Ruby, the Tough Outcast**

**Nik, the Crazy Girl**

**Hayden, the Competitive Gamer**

**Tidal Wave, the Dim-Witted Goody-Goody**

**Nigel, the Amazing Nigel**

**I won't update this until Total Drama Remix has developed a bit, so you can help elapse time by reading Total Drama Remix or one of my other stories. Until we meet again, audeu!**


End file.
